Oh My
by The Reading Cat
Summary: Team Seven really want to see Kakashi's face, the moment he shows them the males wish he hadn't... For Sakura, it's a whole other story. Short story. Slight KakaSaku.


**Oh My**

* * *

"Well he obviously doesn't trust us." Sakura shook her head.

"Yup," Naruto sighed. "After all these years of being his teammate and we can't even see his face."

Kakashi hummed. "It's been a funny joke since you were young."

"No," Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto spoke together.

Kakashi smiled.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto frowned. "Whatever it is, we can handle it."

"And what if I was devilishly handsome?" Kakashi laughed.

Sakura shrugged. "What do you expect? The three of us to fall in love with you?"

"Something like that." The masked man shrugged back.

"Not gonna happen!" Naruto frowned. "Just show us already, how many years do we have to wait?"

"Seven," Kakashi replied.

Naruto sulked.

"We have waited seven years," Sakura raised an eyebrow. "We're nineteen now."

Kakashi smiled.

"So you'll show us?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi lifted his hand to his mask and the his three ex-students' gazes immediately locked on his face, he hooked one finger in his mask before taking it out again. "But what if I was ugly?"

"God damn it Kakashi!" Sakura growled. "Just pull it down... please."

"We've already been through every option," Naruto counted on his fingers. "Buck teeth, a mole, fish lips-"

"What?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"It's OK Kakashi-sensei, we love you for who you are, not your looks," Sakura smiled. "So just show us already."

"All right all right," Kakashi lifted his hand to his mask again.

"Both masks this time." Naruto grinned.

Kakashi took his time, enjoying as they subconsciously leant forward... He had intended to run away but, they looked so excited, just like children as they waited... That and if he ran, he had a feeling they would all beat him up. So he pulled it down, both masks, in one swift motion.

They stared, jaws opening slightly.

"Oh... My," Sakura mumbled.

"Ahh crap," Naruto grumbled. "Sakura-chan's always been one for eye candy."

"Huh?" Sakura answered, not turning to look at her blond teammate. "No I'm not-"

Kakashi smiled.

Sakura wanted to fan girl squeal, a massive grin formed on her face and she bit her lip.

Sasuke looked unimpressed and Naruto frowned before shouting, "Put it away!"

"No no no!" Sakura shot forward. "I want to touch you!"

He gave her a funny looked and she just smiled, she walked in front of him and lifted a hand to his cheek. "Purely medical interest," she hummed.

As she studied his facial features she watched him very closely... Stared at him.

It did amuse him to some extent, perhaps medical interest was just an excuse to touch his face, but at least the girl hadn't thrown herself at him like other women had.

"Why the mask?" She mumbled. "Your face is perfectly structured."

"Too much female attention." He smiled.

Her own smile widened. "Really?"

"Really," he replied in a serious tone, but his smile showed his amusement.

"I always wondered what that teasing smile looked like." She grinned.

"Now you know," he replied. "Are you done?"

Retracting her hand rather quickly, she gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"If I had shown you when you were a child," he began. "Would you have gotten off Sasuke's bandwagon?"

"Who?" Sakura smiled.

He laughed, Naruto joined in, Sasuke frowned.

She continued to smile at him.

"Can you cover it up now?" Naruto asked.

Sakura pouted.

"What happened to loving me not based on looks?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah Naruto," Sakura smiled. "Leave him be."

"I was talking to you."

"Oh," she mumbled. "I still love you for you, in a teammate, friendship kind of way."

"So I can put the mask back on?" He asked.

"Fine," Sakura grumbled.

Kakashi went to pull the mask up and Naruto cheered. When Sakura made no attempt to stop him, he paused. His team watched him closely again.

"I guess I'll leave it down for a while."

"Yay!" Sakura grinned, he raised an eyebrow and she coughed. "I mean, yeah OK."

Her smile didn't falter and he shook his head.

"Aww." Naruto sighed.

Kakashi smiled.

Sakura grinned.

Naruto pouted.

Sasuke frowned.

The end.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

This story was written for my amusement really XD just a bit of fun :) I didn't really go into much detail, it was just intended to be short and light-hearted.

I originally uploaded the wrong story document... Silly me!

This is very similar to my story 'What The...'

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
